Gelato Da Varano
Appearance General Appearance Gelato is a well-built teen, standing at a rough 5'10" with decently defined muscles, results of an intense training regime. Pale-skinned, with shoulder-length white hair and ice blue eyes, she's far from the average idea of an Italian. She's commonly found with a gentle smile on her face, and a sharp look in her eyes. Her wardrobe usually consists of neutral, or muted colors, commonly seen wearing various combinations of sweaters, skirts and leggings. It's of utmost importance ot her that everything she wears is neat, and perfectly maintained, in order to uphold her dignified appearance. Costumed Appearance None as of yet. Personality Gelato's personality can best be described as elegant. Coming from an influential family, she's expected to always maintain perfect manners, extending respect to even the most deplorable of people. She makes a point to always maintain a smile, and to keep any hint of a temper under wraps. However, her passivity fades quickly when she has a set goal, morphing into an unbelievable determination. She can usually be found with her face buried deep in the pages of one book or another and trying her hardest to avoid social interaction. However, this habit has left her quite sheltered from the world, giving her various issues with understanding certain things others take for granted. Gelato tearing herself away from her book to make conversation with someone is a reliable indicator of her enjoyment of said person's company. Character Background Firstborn of one of the richest families in her homeland of Italy, Gelato was groomed for her position as the head of the family, the qualities of a well and proper leader instilled in her from a young age. For years, she believed herself to be destined for greatness, with her parents supporting this, even pushing aside the younger in favour of teaching the eldest. Even when the girl had awakened the family’s famous silver ice at an age considered incredibly young for the family, Gelato always came first. Perhaps this was what began the bitter and brutal feud between the siblings, with the youngest ever striving for recognition, and the eldest never once noticing. As was common in the Da Varano family, Gelato’s quirk awakened much later than was assumed normal, first appearing at the age of 10 during a training session, but… not in the form she was expecting. As opposed to the silver sheen of ice, what had appeared was a creamy white, a sweet coat of ice cream across her hand. In an instant, her destiny was ripped from her grasp, her quirk mocked and deemed a betrayal of the noble heritage and image of the family, and her status as the heir of the family passed down to the next candidate. Perhaps a weaker person would take this differently, wallowing in self-pity for the rest of their life, forever dreaming of what would happen if events had gone. Gelato, however, was not such a person. The event had awakened in her an incredible determination to prove herself worthy, a primal desire to wrench her birthright back, and the first step to this, was to prove the power of her quirk. U.A. would be the first of many grounds on which she would prove her worth. Aspects # Eager to Prove Herself # Bookworm # Unbreakable Determination Stat Points Quirk 31 Flavours 31 Flavours is a quirk that allows the user to generate and manipulate ice cream from her skin in various flavours. So long as the user maintains direct contact with the generated ice cream, they can manipulate its shape and density to create weapons, armor or to even cushion blows. However, the user needs to maintain a sufficiently high blood sugar to use their quirk, usually needing to consume sugar every 2 or 3 hours. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive